


The wizards and the Goblet of lies

by pink_kitty



Series: The one where they are wizzards [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Character Death, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_kitty/pseuds/pink_kitty
Summary: It was the year they brought back the Triwizard Tournmanet, but who cares, Ellen is adamant about them not joining, who is crazy enough to do it anyway? Finally just a normal year with nothing weird going on, right?





	1. Chapter I

Chapter I  
Dean’s POV

Dean was buzzing with excitement trying to fall asleep already so he can be up tomorrow early and go to the Quiddich World Cup with his friends. They were supposed to meet their friends there tomorrow as well and Dean really missed them. He hasn’t seen Castiel all summer, Gabe dropped off for a few days, but he mostly hanged out with Sam anyway. How he could find the patience to hang out with Sam all day in the library was beyond his comprehension.

Dean mostly played Quiddich with Jo and Ash in the garden, Sam accompanying them from time to time as well. Charlie travelled to Europe this summer and Kevin was with his mother at some tower of knowledge over the summer to learn magic from a geezer, Dean didn’t bother to learn the name of. But they all said they were coming to the game tomorrow, Bobby got all of them tickets.

And everything will be freaking awesome only if Dean gets his damn eyes to close already. Sam is in the bed bellow him snoring away as soon as his head hit the pillow, damn kid could sleep anywhere. Dean could feel the sweet lull of sleep taking him when he heard Sam yelling and a big thud when his giant of a little brother hit the floor.

Sam was fighting something, he was awake, but still under the power of his dream, his eyes were wide and wild, he was panting and screaming Lucifer’s name like a chant or a curse, Dean wasn’t sure. He gets hold of his arm and tried to calm him down:  
“Sam, calm down, it was just a dream, that idiot won’t get you!”  
“No, Lucifer, please...” Sam was full on sobbing now.  
Dean got worried for real now and hugged Sam and patted his hair to calm him down like he did when he was a baby.  
“You are safe it was only a dream!” Dean says and scopes Sam in his arms. Finally Sam calms down and falls back asleep, tears still drying on his check. Dean watched him sleep for a few minutes, but he seemed to calm down now.   
He goes back to his own bed glancing once in a while back to Sam worried, his little brother is sleeping soundlessly now and soon he drift back to sleep to, a troubled one that could barely be called rest.

When he wakes up in the morning is to Cas bursting into his room, he was buzzing with excitement, well in the Cas way, that was never displayed on his face, just in his gestures, his face, and the little things that Dean learnt to read so well over the years.  
“Hello Dean, everyone is waiting for you at the breakfast table!” The Hufflepuf said smiling widely.  
He had this kind of gummy smile that made Dean smile too just because it was so infectious, they were pretty rare though, but Dean loved them either way....Wait, Dean did what!?

“Will you come already I tried to save some pancakes for you, but Gabriel has a sweet snitch with him!” Cas called from the top of the stairs and Dean woke up from his haze.  
When he finally made his way down everyone was crowding over the breakfast table, Bobby and Ellen smiling at each other from their respective corners of the table, Ash and Jo bickering over who gets the last pancake, Sam with his nose in a book, Gabriel bugging him like always and Cas saving him a seat next to him.  
“Morning, princess” Bobby mumbles and Dean groans something back.  
“So is your whole family going to be there tonight?” Ellen asks Cas from across the table.  
“Michael and Lucifer will be, my mother bought us all tickets a while ago, not sure about the others though, madam” He replies very stiff and serious.  
“Is Lucifer still bothering you?” Dean asks while having his mouth stuffed with pancakes.  
“No, he was pretty nice actually, even returned my owl, I was certain he killed it”  
“So no more fighting?” Sam asks suddenly lifting his eyes out of the book and staring at Gabriel.  
For a second, Gabriel’s face cracks like an egg and Dean could see sadness behind his usual facade, but it only takes a second and it’s gone.  
“What would be the fun in there without the family war? Man, Sunday dinner is like the Apocalypse” he jokes and pats Sam on the back.

Sam looks at him and Gabriel stares back, is like they have a silent conversation and then Sam shakes his head and reassumes his reading. Gabriel digs into his plate and is silent for a while, only a few minutes, but that is huge in Gabriel time.  
“Man I can’t wait to see the game tonight!” Jo calls excited.  
“I am pretty sure Ireland will win though they have a very good team!” Ash calls.  
“But Jake Talley!” Jo fans herself with her hand as hyperventilating.  
“He is not enough to win them a victory!” Ash insists.  
Jo rolls her eyes.   
“I am willing to bet!”  
“Fine, if Ireland wins, you wear a dress to school, no more pants for you” Ash smirks.  
“And if I win you wear a button down!” Jo shots back.  
“Fine!”  
“Fine!”  
“You will both have to dress elegantly; the Wizard Tournament is this year!” Ellen calls from her seat sighing.  
“Wasn’t that deemed too dangerous or something?” Gabriel asks  
“No one died during it! Is safer than a year at Hogwarts!” Jo jokes and Bobby glares at her from across the table.  
“And remember what you promised, no one is participating!” Ellen raises her voice.  
“But you said it wasn’t dangerous!” Jo whines and Ellen glares at her.  
“You get in enough trouble as it is! You promise?”’  
“Yes!” Jo and Ash sigh.  
“Yes! Cas says serious as always.  
“I like my skin on my back, thank you, yes!” Gabriel replies.  
“Yes!” Dean agrees reluctant.  
“Sam?” Ellen calls when the younger Winchester remained silent.  
“I still think is not right to make this Tournament if you do not consider it safe enough for us to get in!” Sam argues.  
“I am a mother, I do not have to be rational, now promise me!”   
“Fine, fine, I promise, happy?” he sighs  
“Ecstatic, now go and get ready we should leave soon!” Ellen calls.

While the others spread around the house, Sam and Dean retreat to their room. While searching for a clean plaid shirt and some jeans, Dean turns to Sam suddenly:  
“Hey, what was that dream last night about?”  
“What dream?” Sam asks buttoning his favourite white with blue strips shirt.  
“The nightmare from last night, something about Lucifer, got you all rolled up”  
Sam stared at him and gave him one of his bitch faces, number 12, and a pretty mild one on the scale.  
“Come on, dude, I heard you scream his name!”  
“I do not remember anything like that!” Sam sighs.  
“Yeah....maybe it was one of those dreams you forget till morning or something...” Dean frowns.  
“Come on already, Cinderella, this prince is going to the ball without you!” Gabriel calls from the other side of the door and Sam rolls his eyes and steps out of the door after him.  
Dean bit his lips frowning, maybe it was really what Sam said, but he had a bad feeling about it...  
The others were all waiting for him in the courtyard so he hurries up to join them. 

“So I talked at the Ministry and they gave us a Port key in the field between our houses, but it will only be active a small amount of time, so if you could hurry up, Princess...”  
“Coming, geez!” Dean rolls his eyes  
When they got to the Port key, the boot was already starting to glow blue. Ellen arranges them in a column of two. She and Bobby got in first and then Jo and Ash fallowed.   
“See, Cinderella they even have your lost shoe and all!” Gabriel teased Sam before they got in. Dean didn’t had time to see Sam’s bitchface, but he was sure it was there.   
Dean and Cas were the last ones to step through. When they get there Jo and Ash were already setting the tent so Dean took a second just to let everything sink in. All around them there were tents up and far in the distance. 

He could see the Arena as well, people were flying above them and messenger owls were all around clouding the clear sky, damn he loved magic so much.  
Charlie shots herself at him, he didn’t even see her, just a mop of red hair clouding his vision and he was gasping for air. 

“Charlie, give him some room, he is turning blue already!” Cas said worried and the Ravenclaw stepped down.  
“I missed you guys so much!” she says happy and tackles Sam next.  
“Hey!” Kevin waves us them awkwardly in the background. He grew a bit taller, but he was still the shortest boy in the group, well if Gabriel is not accounted. The Slytherin must have read his mind of something because he was glaring at him.  
“All done, slobs!” Jo announced and then noticed Charlie and rushes over to hug her.

They all got into the tent. Ellen divided into the girl’s and the boy’s, but they all bundles up together in the boy’s one and talk about their summer. Kevin learned a new dead language he was unusually happy about, Charlie has been on top of the Eiffel Tower, even Cas and Gabe went to a summer camp and got like military training in...Meanwhile, all Dean did was winning the family tournament of pool...Yay....

They didn’t had much time to ponder, because the game was about to start. Cas and Gabriel sit with them this time although Naomi bought all of her kids a booth with great siting and such. When the Novak family passed them Dean seen Lucifer’s eyes trailing on Sam and he felt the need to punch the guy straight in the jaw again, but he knew he had no reason too, but if he even breath in Sam’s direction this year it will be all Dean needs to spring into action. 

The game was starting and the teams got into the ring, Dean heard Jo swooning over that Jake guy with Charlie, but the redhead was not having it. Dean was only interested in the game and with 5 Quiddich players in the booth the commentary was pretty specialized, Gabriel started commenting the game in his own style at some point and they all burst into laugh close to tears, Dean haven’t seen his brother laughing so hard in a long time. It was a wonderful night even though Ireland won and Dean liked Hungary more, but they were all laughing and were happy and together and it didn’t even matter. 

That night Dean woke up suddenly to people screaming and he jumped out of bed, Sam was missing, but the others were all woke up and Ash was peeking outside with bleary eyes and a grumpy face.  
”What happened?” Kevin asked propping up and yawning.  
“The party got wild or something” Ash mutters looking around.  
“Where’s Sam?” Dean asks.  
“I don’t know, he wasn’t here when I woke up. Maybe he is sneaking around with someone” Ash said.  
“Who?” Dean asks now worried all of a sudden.  
“Well...Amelia was pretty into him, so was Lucifer...” Kevin supplies unhelpful.  
Dean was about to resort when Ellen burst into the room, her face was scarred and she was dragging Jo and Charlie behind her.  
“Boys, we need to leave, right now!” she calls. “Where’s Sam?” she asks panick sleeping into her voice.  
“We do not know, why? what happened?” Dean asks panicking as well.  
“The Dark Mark appeared on the sky, they were a few tents burning and people missing and everyone says is the Death Eaters...I may be overreacting, but I want you home safe, so...” Ellen says.   
“Get everyone out, I will find Sam and be right there as well!” Dean says and darts outside before anyone gets to argue.

Outside the sky is covered by a green glowing mark like a curse, people are running around and some of the tents are burning in the distance. Dean starts running around aimlessly calling Sam’s name, but he has no idea where to look.   
A familiar figure crashes into him and end up holding onto Castile so he won’t get swept away by the crowd of people fleeing.   
“What happened?” Cas asks the minute he looks up at Dean’s pale face.  
“We can’t find Sammy! “Dean says and let’s go when the mob pass over them.  
“We will, don’t worry!” Cas says and pats him reassuringly on the shoulder.  
“Where is your family?” Dean asks.  
“Scattered, mum left early with everyone but me and Lucifer, but I lost track of Lucifer in the crowd”  
“Well I help you find your brother if you help me find mine!” Dean tries to joke, but it came out strangled.  
“I prefer finding Sam more then I prefer finding mine anyway!” Castiel smiles.

The place looked almost deserted now, so Dean and Cas are free to look around. They do not find anything for a while though. Only when they got closer to the green mark they find Sam laying on the floor uncontious next to an equal uncontious Lucifer. They both had their wands out, but neither seemed hurt.  
Dean runs over to Sam and tries to make him to open his eyes as Cas performs an Aquamenti on his brother. Lucifer jumps around and his eyes looks glassy as in a trace and as on cue Sam opens his eyes as well.

“What the hell happened here!?” Dean asks worried and mad.  
They tried to question Lucifer and Sam, separately and then together, but neither knew what was going on or how they got there in the first place. Apparently the Dark Mark was made from one of their wands, but they didn’t know who perform it, what scarred Dean the most though was that the wand was Sam’s.

Sam stayed into the room more after that, barely talking to any of them. It was the first time in his life that Dean wanted Gabriel to be there, he always found a way to cheer Sam up, but apparently Naomi was freacking out and had all her kids on lock down.

Dean was locked out of his bedroom most of the time now so he shared Ash’s room. If summer would have been one day longer he would have broken that door down and drag Sam outside on his own, but thankfully the school year started and Sam crawled out and joined them to the station, which was great, even if he was quieter than usually.  
Castiel and Gabriel didn’t come into their compartment this time, they didn’t popped out to say hi and that bugged Dean. He wasn’t sure if he wanted them more for his sake or Sam’s, but he did and they didn’t show up...

Dean seen them again in the Great Hall at the sorting ceremony, but they were both at their respective house’s tables so he couldn’t talk to them. They got some new people this year as well, but Dean let Michael do his thing and didn’t pay a lot of attention. He tuned in when Bobby announced about the tournament and the rules and his colleagues brought the damn thing and looked all excited. Dean tried to talk to Gabriel or Cas, but he couldn’t reach them in the crowd so he decided to just go to bed, he will try again tomorrow.

He got a hold of Cas the next day and got an apology and a rushed hug, apparently Naomi tried to keep them away from the Winchester’s as much as possible, but Cas will have none of it. The same day Gabriel glomped Sam in the hallway and things were moving staidly towards normal again. Till the day they announced the winner that is.  
They were having a feast tonight waiting for the champions of the other schools to arrive. Dean was at his table chatting with Jo about some Quiddich tactics when the door opens and the first team walked in. They were coming from Ireland and had Jake as their champion.

“No way we can beat that! I pity the poor sucker who will have to take him on!” Jo whispered as he passed them by.  
“He is good at Quiddich that doesn’t make him a multi tool” Ash whispers back to her.  
“A what?” Dean frowns.  
“A muggle thing, is a tool you can use for many stuff...” Ash started explained, but quit after a while since no one seemed to be getting it.  
Next it was the France team to go in and their champion was a girl called Ava Wilson, she was pretty small and didn’t seemed fierce, but the look on determination on her face made Dean feel slightly scarred of her.

It was time for their champion to be selected. Rowena brought the goblet and everyone got quiet. The lights deemed a bit and Dean could see everyone getting tense around him. Ellen was the one to step forward and extend her hand. A piece of burnt paper flew into her open palm and she started reading the name on it in her booming voice.  
“Lucifer Novak!” The Slytherin table flipped out and started cheering like crazy. Dean was relived it wasn’t someone from Gryfindor up there, it was a risky business going in the Tournament.  
Gabriel was clapping Lucifer on the back and Balthazar was smiling, Cas and Anna were clapping wildly and soon enough the other houses came in as well and celebrated.   
“Congratulations now if the champions could fallow me we need to go over a few rules with you in...” Ellen trailed of there because another white treacherous piece of paper was flying into her palm  
The hall got dead quiet as she unfolded it, her booming voice cracked a bit when he read the name on it:  
“Sam Winchester”


	2. Chapter II

Castiel’s POV

 

 

Castiel wanted to stay by Dean’s side, but he got whiskered away by his house mates before he had the chance. Hannah grabbed his hand and dragged him away before he even said a word to his best friend saying that as a Prefect he has to set an example, like Cas cared, but he let himself be dragged anyway. anyway.  
The next morning at breakfast Dean was looking bad so he just put his plate by his side silently and they eat without really talking. They were early, they were not many people there now.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Castiel asks after they were both done and were staring at their empty plates for 5 minutes.  
”He said he didn’t put his name in the Goblet” Dean says voice cracking slightly.  
“Then he didn’t! Castiel says patting Dean’s shoulder reassuringly.  
“I don’t know, first the Mark and now this, I don’t know what to believe anymore...” Dean frowns.  
“He is your brother, do you really think he would...”  
“I don’t know, man, he is a weird kid...”  
“Weird doesn’t mean evil, I am weird too!” Cas says serious.  
Dean cracks a barely there smile, but Castiel considers it as a victory.  
“Hey!” the others start appearing to and taking the seats along them like usual. Sam passes by them and seats at the Ravenclaw table with Chuck.  
“Try and talk to him!” Cas pats Dean’s shoulder one more time and leaves the table.  
But of course that Dean being Dean, he doesn’t talk to Sam. They just avoid each other, Sam eats at the Ravenclaw table now, Dean stopped coming to their library sessions and when they are forced to be in the same room, they just not talk to each other. It drives Cas and the others insane.  
“Hey, Cassy!” Balthazar throws a heavy hand around his shoulders.  
“What do you want?” Castiel sighs heavily.  
”I heard there is some beast shipping tonight in the Forbidden forest!” he says.  
“So?”  
“A new transport a day before the first trial, think about.” Balthazar rolls his eyes “I know you are no Ravenclaw, but...”  
Castiel glares at him and continues reading his book. Every time he wishes to be alone he climbs to the astronomy tower and hides into a little niche he found behind a thick curtain with a perfect view of the Quiddich arena, Balthazar is the only one that knows about it.  
“And what should we do then? Sneak around and report everything back to Luci?”  
“Or the Winchesters, I know you want to get on the good side of a particularly green eyed one”  
“We are best friends already, I do not need more, “graveling” as you would say!” Castiel says cold.  
“But it could help Sam a lot...”  
Castiel glares at him once more and with a big sigh he closes the book.  
“And why didn’t you ask Dean himself to come with you?”  
“Because that would be fraternizing with the enemy, you know how Luci is, at least you are somehow middle ground...”  
They sneaked out after dinner. Castiel was a Prefect so it was easy for him and Balthazar had Lucifer’s permission so he had no problem going out, but they still sneaked past Uriel. He almost catches Castiel going out, but he slipped out the door before Uriel got to him.  
Balthazar led him through the dark woods and soon enough they stumbled upon the giant crates and the people leading them out. Jody was there supervising also and whispering soothing words to whatever was in those crates.  
“What do you think is inside?” Balthazar whispered while they were hiding afraid to get closer. Castiel didn’t got to answer as a fire column erupted from one of the crates filling the air with the scent of smoke.  
“Oh Merlin...” Balthazar mumbles with his eyes wide. “They had to bring dragons, didn’t they?”  
“At least not all of them are that big, the other three look smaller...”  
“But we have two players in the game that we want to be alive at the end...”  
“We should go back and tell them what we found...Not much will be changed though...”

“Are you shitting me!?” Dean widens his eyes.  
“No, how could I be... ”Castiel frowns confused.  
“Real dragons? Sam has no chance, he better quit or something...”  
“You can’t quit the Tournament!” Kevin supplies unhelpful.  
“But at least he will know!” Charlie says.  
“Can you guys tell him in the Common Room or something?” Dean turns to Charlie and Kevin.  
“No, you will have to act as a grown up and do it!” Castiel says before they got to answer.  
Dean groans and glares at Castiel, but he rises anyway and fallows him to the Ravenclaw table.  
“He’s so whipped!” Castiel hears Kevin say, but he didn’t understand what he meant, he didn’t had any weapon in hand, he would have asked Dean about it, but his best friend’s face was red and concerned, so he decided against it.  
Dean and Cas stopped at the Ravenclaw table and the people around Sam moved away making more room for them. Dean didn’t seat down though, he stopped in front of Sam and was shifting his weight from one leg to the other.  
“The first trial will be fighting a dragon, you better not get cooked, doufous!” Dean said and then he turns around and leaves.  
Castiel sighs and remains behind looking at a wide-eyed Sam.  
“Sorry...” Castiel shrugs.  
“Is okay, I know you tried! “Sam sighs.  
“I have faith in you, you will pass this!” Castiel says serious.  
“Thank you!” Sam smiles weakly and resumes reading his books, while Castiel turns and fallows Dean back at their table.  
“That could have went worst...” Dean said.  
“Yeah, you could have waited enough for him to answer, imagine that!” Jo said rolling her eyes.  
Dean glared at her, but he takes a seat down anyway.  
“So the ball will happen soon” Charlie beamed “asked people out already?”  
“Nope!” Dean and Kevin say in the same time as Cas just shrugs.  
“Losers!” Jo rolls her eyes.  
“Like you have someone, big shot!” Dean rolls his eyes.  
“I do have someone actually, I was invited already!” Jo glares at him.  
“Pity invitations from Ash do not count!” Dean rolls his eyes. Jo gives him a death glare and storms out.  
Charlie sighs and glares at Dean.  
“Really, man? You know she is sensitive about being alone...”  
“We all are alone!” Dean rolls his eyes.  
“Well you are, not me, guess who got a hot Gryfindor chaser as her date!” Charlie winks.  
“Did Dorothy finally said yes?” Kevin asks and Charlie pouts at him.  
“Well losers, I still got someone!” she sticks her tongue out and leaves the room.  
“Do you have someone in mind you want to ask?” Dean asks Kevin. The Ravenclaw just shrugs “I will see who is available, I am not that picky.”  
“You should try and get some of the pretty ones, right Cas?” Dean nudges him in the ribs.  
“I guess...Hannah asked me to go!” he says absent absent mindly.  
“I expected that, she always had a thing for you!” Kevin says.  
“I will go and asks Lisa!” Dean says all of a sudden and rises from his chair. He walks to the Ravenclaw table, pretty stiff if you ask Cas and starts talking to the younger girl. She beams at him and hugs him, Castiel knows he should be happy now for his friend, but he isn’t, and is not like Dean is looking for him to fake it. So he just excuses himself and leaves the table as well. He hears Kevin sighing, but he doesn’t stop to ask why.  
Dance lessons with Rowena was an experience he never wants to try ever again. Everyone was awkward and no one seemed to enjoy dancing, he didn’t seen the point in it really, for the first time in his life, Cas started to understand why everyone seems to be so bothered about the personal space. He wondered briefly how the lesson went for the other Houses, but he guesses a lesson with Rufus was even weirder for the the Ravenclaws.  
Cas was not in the Hufflepuf stand, not this time, he was cramped with all their friends. Meg and Anna were with them as well, glaring at each other mostly, but worried for Lucifer as well. Meg was his brother’s sort of girlfriend/ loyal servant. Even Cas didn’t know, but she was someone that cared about him and he cared about her as well and it was weird to meet someone Lucifer cared about, but it also made him more...human, in a way.  
Lucifer was the first one to go in the arena, Gabriel’s voice greeted all of them through the speakers. Castiel had no idea how Ellen even let him do it, since she was shushing him through most of his usual comments, but he was glad it was Gabriel’s familiar voice that greeted them.  
“So our first contestant is my dear brother, Luci, let me hear some applause for my third favourite sibling. My faithful elf, Garth just gave me the results it appears that Luci will have to steal the golden egg from a Swedish Short-Snout. Good luck, bro!”  
Lucifer appeared in the ring, confident as always, wearing the green robe of his house, he saluted the audience quickly and then ducked behind a rock to avoid the fire the dragon spitted in his direction. Lucifer transfigured a nearby rock into a snake and as the python distracted the dragon, he sneaked and retrieved the egg. It was a moment where the dragon catches the snake and Lucifer didn’t got the egg yet where Cas was scarred, Meg gasped his hand, but let go immediately when Lucifer got the prize in the next second.  
“And that is a wrap, glad to not see you rosted, brother. Next is Jake Talley! ”Cas tuned him out, he still watched the fight, but it wasn’t as exciting when Jake put his dragon to sleep and Ava blinded hers.  
“And now Sam Winchester!” Gabriel’s voice wavered, Castiel could sense how worried his brother was, he didn’t made any jokes or other comments either, he didn’t said anything more as Sam entered the arena. Not many people cheered, but his bench did, even Meg a bit, but maybe it was still from the happiness of Lucifer winning.  
Sam looked so small in the arena with the Hungarian Horntail looming above him from his nest. Dean’s breathing catch in his throat, Castiel took his hand on instinct, was about to retrieve it when he realized what he’s done, but Dean gasped it so he let it there. Sam ducked behind a rock and seemed to be chanting something, did he got to wordless spells already? One of the rocks behind the dragon started to levitate and the beast moved closer to it leaving the nest, then the golden egg rose and moved as well, the dragon switched its attention from the rock to it, but then the rest of the eggs from the nest rose and some rolled down so the dragon turned to them while Sam gasped the golden egg. Everyone cheered and screamed.  
Gabriel’s microphone was turned on, but he didn’t said anything just breathing heavily “On Merlin’s beard that was amazing! Wonderful Sammy!” Gabriel’s voice was warmer and happier now, than when he announced any of the other contestant victories, but Castiel only smiled at that. Dean’s hand quickly slipped out of his and it took a lot of will power from Cas not to chase and gasped it back.  
It was a small party in the Ravenclaw Common Room and Castiel and Anna sneaked to it as well. They did got invited to the Slytherin celebration as well, but Castiel didn’t like to take his little sister in the middle of the Slytherin boys by any means. When they got there the party was in full swing, they were Griffindors everywhere, even a few Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Cas was frowning, ready to have some words with them, but Anna dragged him away before he got to.  
Sam was smiling and he seemed happy. Cas looked for Dean, but he was nowhere in sight. He congratulated Sam and he joined in the group hug that Garth dragged him in, but it felt weird without Dean here. He stayed a few hours, was just dragging a reluctant Anna to their common room when they meet Gabriel on the hallway. Anna sighed muttering “damn Winchester problems” and walked away.  
“Why are you hovering there, get inside, Sam will be happy to see you...”  
“Maybe I do not want to see him!” Gabriel slurred. “You know how dangerous this thing is, he could have died today and this is only the first trial...”  
“You and Dean are both stubborn idiots...” Cas sighed.  
“Well it is true! He could have backed away!”  
“You know how rare it is for people to do that....Once the Cup chooses you…”  
“He didn’t even signed up for this!” Gabriel yells.  
“Then why don’t you go and tell him that yourself?”  
“You’re not the boss of me!” Gabriel pouts and walks away. Castiel sighs and fallows his sister to their Common Room.  
The next weeks are filled with classes, dreadful dance lessons and splitting time spent between two stubborn Winchesters. The Yule Ball draws closer and closer, is all his friends and classmates talk about really, even the Tournament gets a second place now.  
Dean started avoiding him lately, spending more and more time with Lisa. Castiel had nothing against her, she was nice enough, smart, pretty, but there were also moments when he wished she was locked in the hospital wing and he will get his best friend back...Take this morning for instance, Charlie was flirting with Dorothy at the Griffindors table, Kevin was out somewhere looking for a last minute date maybe, Jo was nowhere in sight, Dean was with Lisa somewhere, Sam was reading a book at his table and Cas was left alone...at least the ball was tonight and after it things will hopefully return to normal.  
Anna was the one that buzzed around him helping him get ready, apparently she was the one Kevin turned to in the end. If someone had to go out with his little sister, Castiel was okay with Kevin, hopefully Michael and Lucifer will let him live after tonight.  
Hannah was wearing a blue dress and he had the matching blue tie, but the suit was itchy and quite uncomfortable. Anna nudged him and glared at him so he complimented her outfit, she continued to glare and turned her head towards Hannah so he complimented her as well.  
Hannah beamed at him. Kevin was there to take Anna, Cas wanted to glare and ask him to take care of his sister, but he ended up patting him on the back and wishing him good luck when Michael will get his hands on him.  
They were meeting the others at the bottom of the staircase, Charlie and Dorothy were laughing under some sort of bubble they made around each other that Cas chose not to disturb them from. Dean and Lisa were there as well, Dean was wearing a grey suit with a green tie that somehow made his eyes shine brighter, but Castiel decided not to comment on, especially with the looks Lisa was throwing him...  
Ash came over as well, he didn’t had a date, said he didn’t needed one to feel great.  
“Isn’t Jo coming with you then?” Dean asked.  
“She said she had a date for tonight, I asked!” Ash shrugged.  
“Who?” Dean asked and Castiel recognised the brother tone he used when Anna told him about Kevin.  
“We will look for her inside, we will miss the dance of the champions otherwise!” Dorothy pointed out and they all got inside.  
The room was packed with people and, for once, Castiel felt nice not seeing the same four colours and just a rainbow and smiling faces all around not caring about the house they belong to. The lights dimmed and the music picked up, the champions were about to enter.  
Lucifer was the first one to enter, caring a smiling Meg on his arm. They were both wearing black clothes with green serpents stitched on them and they looked so majestic and happy, that Castiel started rooting for them to work. Next it was Ava’s turn to enter; she had a guy from her school on her arm, her long-time boyfriend apparently, making a lot of boys in the room sigh. Jack entered next caring a beaming...Jo? His little group let out an audible gasp at the sight, she waved at them and Dean whispered an “I’ll be damned”, she was stunning indeed.  
Sam was the younger and the last one to enter. Castiel hoped it will be Gabriel at his arm, but he knew it wasn’t, his brother mopped about it and said he didn’t care and asked Kali instead. Sam was wearing a white suit that made him look smaller somehow; on his arm smirking and looking too proud of herself was Ruby, a Slytherin that was after him for years.  
The music started again and most people remained on the dance floor, but Castiel drifted to their table in the corner. Dean and Lisa joined him and Hannah as well after a while; Dean didn’t feel like dancing either. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves, Michael was glaring at Anna and Kevin every once in a while, but he didn’t intervene so far. Dean was giving Ruby the same dirty look, but at least in that case, Castiel was all aboard with.  
“Why didn’t he invited Amelia?” Dean fumed after a while  
“Maybe Sam didn’t know she was an option” Cas said frowning.  
“How could he be that oblivious?” Dean asks  
“Maybe is not about being oblivious, is about finding a better fit” Lisa said glaring at Cas, for some reason Cas couldn’t decipher.  
The conversation stops as the others make a pause and return to the table. They are served a round of butter beer and Hannah starts leaning on his shoulder more, leaving no personal space between them. As the night goes on and more bottles are emptied, her lips attached to his cheek and the neck ghosting over his own lips.  
“For fuck sake get a room!” Dean snaps and drags Lisa to the dance floor. Castiel stares at him wide eyed and then turns to the others at the table  
“I’ll better get her back to the dorm, will be back!” he smiled apologetically and took Hannah’s arm to guide her away. They got to the Common Room and thankfully her roommate was there already and she took care of Hannah from there on. It was still a bit late, the party was mostly over so he decided to go and bring Anna in as well.  
Most people left when he got back, Dorothy and Charlie were still swaying on the dance floor to a slow song only they heard, Anna was dancing with Kevin still, Castiel was making his way to them when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around to find Dean’s eyes glaring at him.  
“Why did you even got back?” he glowered  
“To get Anna to our Common Room...why are you...”  
He didn’t got to finish as Dean closed the space between them and kissed him. It was rough; they weren’t any fireworks, just a warm feeling that was threatening to choke him and the taste of alcohol lingering on the other’s lips. Castiel didn’t kiss back, he didn’t have to, he opens his eyes to a shocked Dean, and two widen green orbs and the instant feeling of regret in the other’s eyes. And he knew that this was a mistake, this was the only kiss he will ever get and for a second that didn’t seemed fair as all...He didn’t knew who run first if it was him or Dean, but he closed the door behind him and ran straight to his Pensive.


	3. Chapter III

Sam’s POV

Sam was missing his friends. He still sees Charlie and Kevin, but they barely talk now, he misses their library meeting and their lunches and the stupid problems they always got themselves in and most of all he misses his brother. Ellen and Bobby asked him to quit the Tournament that night, but he didn’t want to, someone has put his name in there and he needed to go through with this and find out who was behind it.  
Dean, not believing he put his name in the Goblet, was like a punch to the gut, his own brother turning against him, but he decided to be stubborn about it as well....If Dean thought so little of him, why he should even bother and prove him otherwise? Gabriel was waiting for him one night when he got back from the library; they haven’t talked in a few days at the time. Gabriel was mad, Sam never seen him so mad before, they were loud voices and hard words exchanged and suddenly Gabriel wasn’t there anymore either.  
Ruby was the first of the Slytherins that came to him, but other fallowed, helping him out with homeworks, being nice acting like he was a part of their House. Sam wasn’t stupid enough to fall for that, but he took it anyway, he needed people on his corner, any people at this point.  
Taking Ruby to the Yule Ball felt wrong, but seeing Gabriel with Kali was even harder to swallow. They had to share a table as well, with a bunch of other Slytherins and Sam dragged Ruby to the dance floor and spent most of the night there. When he left he didn’t even returned to the table, he just left.  
The next day he woke up with Charlie bouncing on his bed like she used to. Kevin was smiling and waving awkwardly at the foot of the bed and he thought he was dreaming for a second.  
“Wake up sleepy head we need to crack that egg!” Charlie cheered too loudly for his ears.  
“Why are you...?”  
“We decided we were unfair to you and even if you put your name in that thing or not, we do not want you dead!” Kevin sighs.  
“So we are going to help you!” Charlie said with a huge grin on her face.  
“Dorothy caved under pressure and agreed to date her, excuse her!” Kevin rolls his eyes.  
Sam slowly got out of bed and looked at his friend. They familiar banter was soothing and it made him smile against himself.  
“So what we know so far?” Charlie asks while they were in the library at their usual table again.  
“Nothing” Sam sighs putting the egg on the table. “Only that is a clue in there that should help with the next task...”  
“Have you tried opening it?” Kevin asks  
“Yep, a horrible sound comes out, ears piercing almost!” Sam says sighing.  
“Did Lucifer figure it out?” Charlie asks and earns a glare from Kevin.  
“I don’t know”  
“Well asks, you are friends of some sorts now” Kevin frowns  
“More like, we are like wolves that stay in our territory”  
“Can you tress pass into his and ask for a solution?” Kevin asks.  
“Doesn’t have to!” a new voice calls from behind them and it makes Sam flinch.  
“Luci asks me to tell you to try taking a bath...Maybe he thinks you’re smelly as well!” Gabriel’s forces a cheerful voice and it pains Sam to hear it.  
“What do you mean?” Kevin asks frowning.  
“Exactly what it says on the tin, bucko!” Gabriel says.  
“Of course....Mermaids!” Charlie jumps from the table excited.  
“What?”  
“The sound, it was mermaids singing, their song can only be heard under water, maybe that’s what you need to open the egg, to submerge it!” Charlie explains.  
“Thanks, Gabe and...” Sam turns around, but the Slytherin was already gone.  
They decided on the Prefects bath at the third floor, the one that was barely used. Kevin and Charlie were waiting at the door, Sam just jumped in the bath when she appeared...Becky.  
“Oh my, Sam, someone has grown up!” she whistled slowly hovering around him. Thank god he chose a bubble bath.  
“I am busy, Becky, don’t really have the time to...”  
“Don’t worry, sweetie, I have, all the time in the world, till all the bubbles are out” she whispers.  
“I need to remind you that I know how to send ghosts away?”  
“But, Sammy, you are too sweet!”  
Sam just gives her a bitch face and dives under the water with the egg. He opens it slowly expecting the worst, when instead he hears a soft melody whispering. He emerges from under the water gasping for air, but at least with some answers. He burst from under the water and runs out with only a towel around his waist.  
“Oh, Sammy!” could be heard faintly behind him as he rushed out, but he ignores it.

“So you’re telling me we need to figure out how to make you breath under water in an evening!?” Charlie raises her voice and a few heads turns to them.  
“Or the whole night more likely!” Kevin sighs turning the pages of a tome in front of him.  
“Did Jake figure it out already; maybe we can do the same…” Charlie suggested looking over at Jo.  
“I don’t know we don’t really talk that much…”  
“Ewe, Jo, come on…” Kevin sighs.  
“You asked…” Jo rolls her eyes.  
“Can’t you ask Lucifer since you are buddies now?” a voice rises from behind them and the group turns to glare at Dean standing awkwardly in front on them. Jo immediately moves to make him more space on the bench, but he doesn’t sit.  
“He already helped telling me how to open the egg; I need to do the rest on my own!” Sam says.  
“Have you tried asking Ash?” Dean asks  
“What will Ash have to do with this?” Jo asks  
“He has been working down at the lake with some plants recently, make he has your answer…”  
“Mister, Winchester the dean wants a word with you!” Uriel calls after them with Hael trailing after him.  
“What did you do?” Sam asks instantly falling into their old routine.  
“Nothing I am aware of…” Dean mutters and trails after Uriel.  
“Well… I guess I will go and talk to Ash, you stay here and hit the books!” Sam said sleeping away from his chair.  
“Roger, boss!” Jo mocks him.  
He finds Ash in the greenhouse tending to some Bella Donna flowers in full bloom. Sam was always amazed of how Ash was different in the greenhouse, outside he was bumbling into things, being awkward and out of place, but sourended by plants he seemed bigger somehow, intimidating even.   
“Hey, Ash!” he calls when he was still a few feet away afraid not to startle him.  
“Ohm, hey, Sam, sorry I didn’t make it to the library today, but the flowers bloomed and I need to harvest them before night time now”  
“No problem, we didn’t find anything anyway…I was wondering, Dean said that you worked with some water plants recently...”  
“Yes, Gillyweed . They are really amazing, they can give you the power to breathe under water for an hour if you swallow them and they also grew in the deep with no light, but they still make photosynthesis somehow and...”  
“Ash!” Sam stops his ranting. “Could they help me in the trial tomorrow? I need to go under water”  
“Yes of course, they can!” Ash said enthusiastic.   
“Great, I need one!” Sam said.  
“I can get some, but if Rowena catches me, we share the punishment!”  
“Yes, of course!”

The next day was cold, it didn’t help that Sam was in his swimming trunks on the beach. Everyone was there cheering. His friends were in the first lines, no Dean there though and Sam looked down sad, he shouldn’t have expected otherwise.   
What was worse that Gabriel wasn’t commenting either; instead it was Garth’s voice on the speakers, telling everyone to do their best, no jokes, no sarcastic comments. The mermaids sing about something being lost and Sam feels dread wash over him.  
Bobby signals the start of the challenge, everyone jumps in the water already and he stands there looking around, a bit lost. Ash rushes over to him and hands him a slimy algae, dark brown and still wet, Sam swallows it right away and jumps in the murky waters.   
He struggle for a bit with the water invading his lungs, but then he started breathing normally, the thing worked, he had to thank Ash later. He started fallowing the other contestants, but they got too far ahead for him.   
The water is dark and feels like he is fallowed, but he went on searching. As he draws near to the centre of the lake, the dread settles in his body. But Bobby wouldn’t, would he? Yes, he would…In the centre with weights on their legs were 4 floating figures, one for each contestant. Ava’s boyfriend, Jake’s little brother, Dean and Gabriel…  
Sam gets close to them and lingers near the bodies. Jack comes around as a shark and saves his brother, Ava breaks the chains and takes her boyfriend, but Lucifer was nowhere near. It wasn’t a lot of time left and Sam was running out of patience. He releases Dean and lets him float ahead till he got to the surface, but Lucifer was still not there.   
He moved to Gabriel’s chain, but mermen with spears sourended him forcing him to stop. Sam pushed himself a little further and released Gabriel as well holding him close to his body as they float up, dozens of spears electrocute him at once; his eyes got lidded as they breached the surface.  
Sam opens his eyes to the dim light of the hospital bed. His skin still felt tingly and his body arched, but he was okay. Memories of what happened came flooding in and he stand up abruptly looking around frenetically. Dean was dozing off on a chair besides his bed, he was okay and Sam calmed down a bit at the sight.  
“You shouldn’t have risked it, you know, Bobby would have taken me out when the time was up!” Gabriel was on the other chair by his bed. He was looking sullen and he had cuts on his arms.   
“I couldn’t have left you there…” Sam looks down.  
“Lucifer was given the wrong herb and he wasn’t even in the water!” Gabriel said still looking down.  
“I am glad you are okay!” Sam said after a long pause.  
“But you barely are!” Gabriel snaps. “I can’t understand you at all these days…”  
“I…couldn’t let you standing there…I am not sorry for helping you!”  
“Sammy!” Dean’s voice erupts suddenly and almost startled Sam in the silence that settled. “Thank god you are ok, you were so reckless!”  
“I know, I am sorry, Dean…”

“God dammit, Sam that was so reckless of you!” John’s face yelled in the coals. “I couldn’t get pass the guards so far, but I will be there for the last trial tomorrow and if you pull something like that again…”  
“I know, dad, I will be careful, I promise!”  
“This is not a challenge to cheat at…but I have some people looking out for you, trying to figure out how the whole notes mess started” John frowns.  
“Is okay, dad, I am safe!” Sam protested.  
“We are Winchesters, we are never safe!” John mutters and his face disappears into the ash.  
“Well that went well…” Dean sighs and rises from the couch he was lunched on. “Better sneak out Sam, before Uriel catches you!”  
“He can’t punish me, tomorrow is the challenge, what can he possible do to me before it!”  
“No breakfast, now go…and, Sam…be careful tomorrow!” Dean pats him on the back awkwardly, but Sam dives in for a hug instead.

Sam wasn’t caught and he was allowed breakfast, thankfully. Everyone hugged him and told him good luck, even if hugging Cas was still awkward as hell. Gabriel was the last one to come to them. He was still a bit mad at Sam, but at least they started talking again in the last couple of days. Sam opened his arms to encircle the smaller boy, but Gabriel just collated into him and pecked him on the lips. It wasn’t a proper kiss, it was more like a promise, be safe, come back to me and it was more than Sam had before so his grin was splitting his face open.   
“Take care, Sumshine!” Gabriel whispers in his ear before stepping away. Charlie was wolf whistling, and pretty much everyone was smiling and giving knowing looks, except for Dean and Cas.  
Dean was hanging there with his mouth open staring in disbelief, wow, Sam thought he was only oblivious about his crushes, but apparently his big brother was oblivious to others as well. Cas was looking down and he looked angry, biting his upper lip and trying to make himself as small as possible. Sam make a half step to question him, but then Ellen called his name and he was dragged till the front of the maze.  
Jake, Ava and Lucifer all took their place. Sam was the last one in line, the youngest. Zachariah signalled the start and they all took on running fallowing different parts of the maze to get to the centre, and to their goal, the cup. Sam was left alone in a dark corner of the maze; he remembered the layout and tries to figure out where he is on the big plan when he hears someone scream. He fallows the noise only to see Ava wrapped up in vines dragged away under the bushes. He doesn’t manage to find her, just her discarded want witch he uses to send a distress signal from .  
He was still waiting for help for Ava when Jake come from the bushes, a strange glint in his eyes and marched for Sam. Sam pulled out his wand, but hesitated, Jake didn’t look like himself and he was sure about that with every stop more the guy took. Jake raised his wand, but Sam was quicker and he made the other’s wand fall from his hand. Jake didn’t Alarte Ascendare he heard shouted from behind him and Jake was thrown back into the air. Sam turned to see Lucifer behind him with his wand in hand.   
“Why did you help me?” Sam asks surprised.  
“Maybe you are growing on me, or perhaps I have a brother who would want his boyfriend in once piece.” Lucifer said smirking at Sam’s red face.  
Sam saw the glint of the cup behind them and he started springing towards it, Lucifer wasn’t far behind, but the both got into the clearing at the same time. They stop to catch their breath and looked at each other.

“I guess we can always do it in the same time” Lucifer said painting.  
They both reached for the cup in the same time and Sam felt his world spinning. They woke up in a graveyard, Mary’s tombstone glistening in the moonlight and Sam suppressed a shiver at the sight. Lucifer dragged him behind a tombstone to hide, but they were soon risen from the ground and held down by 2 angel statues.   
“Is it the buy one get the other free offer today?” A voice called and laughed. “Not that I am complaining, we tried to separate you two for so long, found one witch was the most fitted, but you kept screwing our plans, don’t you?” the angels carried them closer to the voice, it revealed a hooded figure and a cauldron shimmering under a purple flame.  
“Who the heck are you?” Lucifer asked struggling under his restrains.  
“I? Just a humble servant, is my master you should be worried about! ” the figure took the hood off and a woman was revealed, blond hair, pale white skin, white eyes staring at them, challenging.  
“Who’s your master then?” Sam called his voice cracking.  
“The darkness from the end of time, the first and the most terrifying evil!” the woman said smiling “And you two are going to help me find it a body, I would have preferred to be the strongest, but any will do now!” she throw a bone into the cauldron “bone of the innocents” she smirked at Sam “mummy is helping the cause again” she winks. The she throws some blood she took from Sam and Lucifer respectively and then she grins wider “the sacrifice of the servant willingly given”. Another figure steps towards the fire.  
“Ready Lilith?” a familiar voice asks and she lowers her hood, Ruby grins at them.  
The woman, Lilith, nods and he knife sleeks her throat, her blood pouring into the cauldron. Sam is looking away horrified.  
“Why, Ruby I thought we were friends!” he squeaked.  
“No, you always thought you were too good for me, to pristine and perfect, oh I love to see you ruined and dirty, like the rest of us!” she gives him a wicked grin and starts chanting. She was fully emerged in her chanting, she didn’t noticed Lucifer breaking free or him working on Sam’s restrains.  
A bright light blinded them, but they didn’t wait as they started running for the Port key to bring them back home. Lucifer was a few steps behind, the light hit him full on and he collapsed to the ground. Sam had the Port key in hand, he turning around to grab Lucifer, but he wasn’t there, he turned around and he was meet with red eyes staring at him, it was Lucifer’s face and features, but those eyes staring at him weren’t the Slytherin’s. He clutched the cup tighter and felt the pull dragging him in, he got teleported back to a cheering arena.  
Dean run over to him and Gabriel was close behind, but Sam couldn’t see anything from the tears. Dean hugged him and congratulated him, but he didn’t quite register it.  
“Where is my stupid loser brother then?” Gabriel asks and is then when Sam breaks and he starts crying out loud.  
Ellen and Bobby ask what happened, he tells them, he tells them four times and they still find it hard to believe. He ends up in the hospital wing, he is okay physically, but he just doesn’t want to see his friend’s scarred faces or Gabriel’s pain. He hasn’t talked with Gabriel at all since then; Cas said he is locked in his room not talking to anyone, grieving.   
Sam doesn’t go out of bed for a week, he doesn’t when they had the celebratory dinner in the great hall, he doesn’t when the other schools left, and he doesn’t have exams that year, so he doesn’t have to go out for those either. His friends visit him daily and Cas kept telling him is not his fault, but it doesn’t seem like that to Sam. So when the year ended and he had to go home it was the first year that he was grateful to be over.


End file.
